Forçame
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Homens que vivem viajando, que fazem sucesso, que trabalham juntos. Homens normais, ou quase. Relacionamentos um tanto diferentes, ou apenas nós que não compreendamos bem.MDMxShura, presentinho para Mukuroo e P-Shurete. AU/Yaoi/Lemon


**Força-me**

Autora: Shiryuforever94

Gênero: Yaoi/AU/Romance

Personagens: MDMxShura, SagaxKanon, Aiolia.

Tradução da música e betagem: Akane Mitsuko (ela não é demais?)

Fanfic feita de presente para os fãs de MDM e Shura e especialmente para P-Shurete e Mukuro Minamino (que estão esperando a folgada aqui concluir a fanfic há uns dois anos, ui...) Um AU sem maiores pretensões que não a diversão de todos. Espero que apreciem.

Aviso: contém linguajar impróprio, relacionamento homossexual e um pouco de passagens moralmente condenáveis, então, por favor, para maiores de 18 anos e, se você for meio puro ou pura, talvez nem deva ler... Aviso dado.

**ONESHOT**

**(Isso sim e incrível... eu com oneshot...)  
**

Por trás das cortinas, no back stage, cinco homens tentavam relaxar. Mais um grande show. Tudo fora verificado, mas nada conseguia evitar aquela tensão inicial. Um deles se destacava pelo absoluto ar de alheamento apesar de estar tão nervoso quanto os outros.

Apartado de todos.

Calado, sério, concentrado.

Shura era um dos vocalistas e vestia uma calça de couro preta justa, botas negras de cano curto e camisa sem mangas, colada ao corpo. Na cintura, uma corrente de prata, elos de corrente grossos e brilhantes, no pulso esquerdo, tatuada, a palavra justiça.

Lutara muito para chegar até ali. Sua voz grossa e sensual, por vezes cheia de luxúria, fazia as mulheres urrarem para ele no palco. No fundo ele não gostava daquilo. Era mais afeito a lugares calmos.

Escolha impossível para um astro do pop internacional.

Os olhos verdes e os cabelos castanhos quase negros combinavam perfeitamente com a pele bronzeada e seu sangue espanhol combinava perfeitamente com toda a força e passionalidade das letras das músicas. Moveu-se indo em direção à entrada do palco. Estava quase na hora. Estirou-se feito um tigre se espreguiçando e ouviu suspiros vindos de muitos dos integrantes de seu staff. Sorriu de canto. Sabia que chamava atenção.

Era alto, esguio, mas forte, movia-se feito um gato seduzindo sua presa e tinha um olhar de fazer homens e mulheres desistirem de pensar. Sedutor. No entanto não o fazia de propósito. Apenas era assim.

Máscara.

Um nome tão estranho. Dele ninguém sabia quase nada.

Era italiano, esquentado e a própria encarnação do bad boy.

Sempre de preto, adorava arrumar encrenca com quem quer que fosse. Ostentava por várias vezes um sorriso um tanto macabro e havia especulações de que antes de ser vocalista e fazer performances sensuais incríveis no palco tinha sido assassino de aluguel de alguma pequena cidade desconhecida.

Não falava de seu passado e tinha uma inscrição tatuada na nuca que dava medo.

"From hell..."

Dizer-se do inferno era algo que deixava os outros em dúvida sobre sua sanidade. Ninguém ousava perguntar por que tatuara aquilo. Surpreendia a todos com seu olhar sinistro e com sua capacidade de, ao mesmo tempo, ser sedutor e lascivo no palco. Não raro, se atirava de joelhos, deslizando para perto dos fãs mais exaltados e provocando o público.

Escolhera a roupa para o show de última hora, não gostava muito de ficar se produzindo embora se vestisse num ar casual desarrumado que agradava a muitos. Uma calça jeans desbotada e esgarçada, cinza escuro, camiseta de alças, preta, agarrada ao corpo moldado em sessões de musculação e corrida.

Também usava botas, como Shura e, no momento, prendia ao pescoço o cordão de prata, grosso, que sempre usava nos shows, o pingente era um crucifixo no qual se lia que o poder era a justiça. O que tinha que ver aquela frase estranha com o símbolo máximo do cristianismo ninguém nem pensava em perguntar. Terminou de colocar as munhequeiras de couro preto e aguardou, lançando um olhar enfadado para Shura.

De gênio mais beligerante, Aiolia era um rapaz terrivelmente bonito, mas muito doce quando queria. Alto, forte, grego de nascimento e com olhos azuis que despedaçavam paredes, tinha uma voz também mesclada de erotismo. Adorava ser o centro das atenções e atraía sempre a mídia toda para si, quer fosse nas entrevistas, quer fosse nas fotos promocionais.

Os cabelos loiros e o perfil grego do rosto já lhe tinham valido muitos editoriais de moda aos quais comparecia com prazer, desde que não atrapalhasse sua paixão pelos palcos. Camiseta branca, casaco de couro e jeans azul claro eram sua roupa no momento. Andava inquieto e doido para entrar logo no palco. Adorava cantar.

Completando a banda, Saga e Kanon, gêmeos loiros de olhos azul-esverdeados e que, ao que parecia, viviam um caso de amor do qual não davam explicação alguma. Eram idênticos e falantes. Muito altos e sedutores, arregimentavam fãs. Não gostavam de problemas, mas não fugiam de uma boa discussão quando fosse necessário.

A sensualidade de ambos no palco, a coreografia treinada e perfeita que os fazia dançar como se fossem um espelho deixava os fãs e até mesmo os integrantes do staff de boca aberta e sedentos por mais. Os fios longuíssimos dos cabelos muito bem tratados faziam inveja a atrizes de cinema.

Calças de veludo negras, botas de salto quadrado, camisas sem manga, verde petróleo, e cinturões de couro negro compunham sua indumentária. Por cima, jaquetas pretas de couro luzidio davam o ar meio rebelde.

Eram um grupo de cinco vocalistas, seguidos por uma entourage imensa de técnicos de som, guitarristas, bateristas, técnicos de som e luz. Enfim, uma verdadeira cidadezinha ambulante.

A luz de dez segundos para o show foi acesa e o palco com as luzes apagadas e brilhos de luzes estroboscópicas foi o destino dos cinco. Aiolia ficou no centro como de hábito, à sua esquerda Shura e MDM que faziam as coreografias juntos. À direita de Aiolia, Saga e Kanon, costa contra costa, os longos cabelos ondeando, prontos para soltarem as vozes potentes.

Um estrondo de fumaça, cor e som, os acordes da música eletrônica, o início da coreografia ensaiada. Gritos, desespero, histeria. Eles eram terrivelmente sedutores e sabiam disso.

Aiolia entoou as primeiras notas e se achegou à platéia, os olhos brilhando, o corpo perfeito ondeando com o dos demais integrantes da banda. Saga e Kanon enlouqueciam as fãs, os fãs e quem mais quisesse ser enlouquecido. O vozeirão, os olhos luzindo, as bocas sensualmente cantando. Pareciam leões prontos a atacar quem quer que fosse. E olha que leonino era o Aiolia...

MDM e Shura interagiam com perfeição, as vozes fortes se unindo a dos demais, o olhar por vezes cheio de segredos de Shura.

MDM pegou-se admirando os movimentos dele no palco. Perfeito. Sincronizado. Shura era uma máquina de capacidade, tenacidade e força. Não sabia muito da história do jovem de cabelos castanho escuros rebeldes, apenas sabia que ele atraía as mulheres... Talvez homens. Não podia se distrair no momento, mas percebeu um leve sorriso enigmático no outro quando a coreografia os fez ficar muito perto e de frente um para o outro. Moviam-se em movimentos liquefeitos e sensuais.

Dez músicas, escândalo total das fãs e dos fãs. Mais gritos, rapazes e garotas atirando camisetas e outras coisinhas no palco. Uma chuva de papel laminado prateado na última música. Perfeito. Despediram-se com sorrisos bonitos, Aiolia mais uma vez no centro, agradecendo em quantas línguas fossem possíveis. Retiraram-se cansados, suados e satisfeitos.

- "No próximo show podemos pedir uma chuva de água gelada em cima de nós todos. Quanto calor!"

- "Tem razão Aiolia. Também, quem manda você pular pelo palco feito um gato enlouquecido?"

- "Ah, Saga, mas eu sou um gatão não acha?" Sorria lindamente. O empresário deles todos, seu irmão Aiolos, estava lá e logo foi abraçar o caçula.

- "Ei, não provoca o Saga não que ele pode vir a querer ter um caso contigo e eu como seu irmão mais velho não o quero perto dessa sedução ambulante."

- "Ih Olos, até parece. Só porque vocês dois já namoraram não quer dizer que eu não possa tirar uma casquinha do grego gostoso ali..."

- "Podem parar de sonhar que o homem é meu." Sem sequer levantar o tom de voz, Kanon bebericava suco de limão gelado apoiado no ombro de Saga que estava jogado num sofá do camarim, exausto.

Ao ouvir a frase, Saga nem teve dúvidas. Segurou o irmão com jeito e roubou-lhe um beijo profundo de fazer corar qualquer um.

Aiolos riu de canto. Ah, mas ninguém no mundo entendia o amor daqueles dois. Ele mesmo não entendera muito bem quando Saga o deixara há alguns anos para se jogar nos braços de Kanon. Ele que não ia perguntar. Estava muito ocupado tentando seduzir Shura, mas o diabo do espanhol era difícil demais. Olhares se cruzando e nada mais. Não se conhecia uma única namorada do homem tão bonito. Shura era uma incógnita. Sequer sabia se ele apreciava homens.

- "Estou cansado. Vamos para o hotel? Amanhã sairemos cedo pelo que vi de nossa agenda". Shura se levantou olhando os gêmeos se beijarem um tanto mais. Saga e Kanon eram lindos. Deu um breve suspiro e notou os olhares de Aiolos. Não. O grego era dócil demais para seu gosto. Preferia alguém mais complexo. Talvez o tal do Máscara. Afastou o pensamento. Eram companheiros de banda e aquilo jamais daria certo.

- "Vou com você. Aliás, Aiolos, as chaves dos quartos estão com você?" MDM sentia os olhares de Shura em cima de todos ali. Ou muito se enganava ou seu companheiro tinha alguma atração pelo mesmo sexo. Aquilo era um avanço. Não que ele tivesse esquecido seu namorado de tantos anos, Afrodite, mas o sueco resolvera viajar de volta para sua terra e o deixara a ver navios havia seis meses. Precisava de companhia urgente. Estava cansado de sexo casual em alguns inferninhos. E, era tão fácil para ele fazer sexo casual...

- "Há um pequeno problema. As reservas foram trocadas e ao invés de um quarto para você e outro para Shura, colocaram vocês dois juntos." Aiolos deu um pequeno sorriso. Queria ver o que Shura diria.

- "Sem problemas. Só quero deitar e dormir". - Shura pegou a chave na mão do empresário e riu de canto. – "Que clichê isso..."

- "Como assim, Shura?" – Aiolos mal conseguia respirar com o olhar perigoso do espanhol fixo nos seus olhos.

- "Parece um daqueles filmes onde o quase casal é mandado para algum hotel, motel, o que seja, e só há um quarto e acabam se acertando na mesma cama... Que ridículo. Você vem ou não, Máscara? Estou cansado e, se demorar muito, vai ter que dormir na porta, pois ninguém me acorda quando durmo."

- "E seu bom humor também é contagiante. Vamos." – MDM se despediu dos demais e seguiu com o outro. – "Que papo foi aquele de clichê?"

- "Eu, você, um quarto ao invés de dois e, só falta ter uma cama de casal ao invés de duas de solteiro."

- "Pelo jeito como fala até parece que está bem preocupado com o que possa acontecer de noite se ficarmos a sós. Eu o atraio tanto assim?" – A voz de MDM ficara mais baixa e sensual e entraram no carro que os levaria ao hotel.

Shura nada disse. Sequer olhou para o outro. Máscara não era um garotinho, nem tampouco idiota. O jeitão dele. Parecia um bad boy, isso sim. O que ele, Shura, poderia dizer?

Chegaram ao hotel. Era um bom hotel, com vários andares, e Shura arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver o esquema de segurança. Tiveram que entrar pelos fundos e sair correndo do elevador para fugir de fãs meio loucos. O quarto era bem grande. E havia duas camas de solteiro. Tanto melhor.

- "Tomarei banho primeiro. Você pede algo para comermos."

- "Quem disse que é você quem manda aqui?" – Máscara olhava em torno, grande e confortável. Estava bom para ele que fora um pobre coitado em algum bairro pobre numa vida esquecida...

- "Então vá tomar banho você e eu peço algo para comermos."

- "E você continua decidindo?"

- "RESOLVE LOGO, PORRA!" – Shura inspirou e expirou profundamente. Não era muito sociável nem tinha paciência para aquele tipo de coisa.

- "Precisando namorar?"

- "Eu vou tomar banho. Faça o que quiser. Inclusive se resolver se suicidar seria ótimo. Daria ibope para a banda." – Shura entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho bem caprichado. O corpo doía pelo esforço e lavou os cabelos escuros e barbeou-se. Enrolou-se no roupão felpudo e branco e lembrou-se... – "Droga de vida de artista!" – Saiu do banheiro maldizendo a hora que deixara as malas todas com Aiolia e... – "Que diabos é isso?"

Máscara da Morte estava sentado na ante-sala da suíte, com duas garotas lindas de morrer, distribuindo risinhos.

- "Não disse para eu providenciar algo para comermos?" O sorriso cínico de MDM era insuportável. – "E ande logo que as coisinhas aqui ganham por hora."

Shura mordeu os lábios, estava a ponto de explodir de ódio. Andou calmamente até a porta, abriu e com um imenso sorriso olhou para as moças. – "Se não quiserem ser presas, eu sugiro que saiam, as duas." Sua expressão era... Perigosa e mortal.

- "Nem pensar, amoreco, se você é bicha, problema seu. Eu quero umazinha saudável com uma beldade." MDM ergueu-se, puro desafio. Os cabelos esbranquiçados ficavam muito bem nele.

- "Você quem sabe." Shura saiu pela porta do jeito que estava, apenas de roupão, descalço e foi assim mesmo até a recepção. Chamava uma atenção desmedida não apenas por ser muito bonito, mas pela indumentária nada própria. Parou na frente do concierge com um sorriso pra lá de cínico.

- "Gostaria de reclamar das acomodações. Meu companheiro de quarto arrumou duas "putanas" e eu quero dormir. Não tenho nada contra sexo, muito pelo contrário, mas não acredito que um hotel desta categoria não possa providenciar..." Sorriu de maneira estranha e inspirou bastante ar. – "UMA MÍSERA NOITE DE SONO PARA UM ASTRO DO ROCK!" Socou o balcão com tanta força que parecia que ia parti-lo com uma espada. Seu olhar agora era flamejante e estava furioso. E raramente ficava furioso. Bem, talvez fosse bem mais vezes do que gostaria de se lembrar.

- "Senhor, nós vamos dar um jeito senhor, há outro quarto, senhor, não se preocupe senhor." O concierge estava apavorado. Sabia que os integrantes da famosa banda iriam se hospedar no hotel e até agradecera por eles não terem exigências malucas a fazer, mas parecia que calma não era bem uma qualidade daquele ali.

- "Boa noite." Shura virou-se e marchou para o elevador. Apertou o botão do seu andar e voltou à suíte. Como esperava, as duas moças ainda estavam lá, com Máscara, se divertindo um tanto. – "Quanto lhes devo?" Andou até suas coisas e pegou várias notas, estendendo-as. – "Creio que isso cobre bem mais do que ofereceram." Seu olhar era quase insano. – "O concierge está chamando a polícia neste momento. Eu as aconselharia a ir embora."

As moças se levantaram com olhares assustados e pegaram o dinheiro, praticamente fugindo dali. O telefone tocou e Shura atendeu. Era o concierge. O espanhol explicou que já havia resolvido a situação e desligou. – "Eu vou dormir." Dirigiu-se para o quarto e jogou-se em uma das camas, de roupão mesmo. Sua paz não durou muito.

- "QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?" Máscara estava furioso. Não era pelas garotas, mas pelo jeito do outro.

- "Você devia tomar um banho quente e ir dormir." Shura nem sequer abriu os olhos.

- "Seu... Seu..." Máscara rapidamente teve uma idéia. Sorriu de canto e suspirou, fingindo-se vencido. – "Está certo, vou deixar passar, desta vez." Migrou para o banheiro e tomou um bom banho. Não se deu ao trabalho de vestir nada e apenas rumou para o quarto, percebendo que Shura parecia adormecido. Melhor ainda. Deitou-se em cima dele, totalmente nu, segurando-o pelos pulsos.

- "HEIN?" O espanhol acordou com ar de poucos amigos e viu o riso irônico no rosto do outro. – "Ficou maluco?"

Lately you've been acting crazy,

Ultimamente você tem agido como um louco

Call my number then you hang up baby

Você me liga só para desligar em seguida, baby

Girl what do you think's going on?

Garota, o que você acha que está acontecendo?

- "Você estragou minha noite. Eu preciso de um pouco de diversão. Agora você vai ter que resolver." Máscara era maior, mais forte e não esperou resposta. Atacou os lábios de Shura, beijando-o com uma fome indescritível.

O espanhol se debateu um tanto, tentou jogar o outro longe, mas apenas conseguiu desequilibrá-lo um pouco e partir o beijo. – "Saia de cima de mim!"

- "Nem pensar. Foi você quem começou, me sacaneou e agora vai ver como é que nós, aqueles vindos do interior, resolvemos uma desfeita dessas." Máscara segurou com força os pulsos do outro e com um sorriso malcriado, mordeu o pescoço de Shura, lambendo depois, deixaria vergões enormes. Ao mesmo tempo, roçava sua evidente ereção no membro ainda inerte do outro, em movimentos lentos, para cima e para baixo, provocante.

- "Desgraçado!" Foi o que Shura conseguiu dizer antes de... Antes...

Gemeu baixo com a carícia diferente no seu membro.

Máscara adorou o que ouviu. Esfregou-se mais nele e começou a lamber e sugar o mamilo agora exposto no roupão bagunçado. Mordiscou, lambeu, chupou, até que ficasse bem ereto. Sentiu que o corpo do outro começava a reagir e passou para o outro mamilo, fazendo o mesmo, agora com uma perna grossa roçando na ereção do outro.

- "Pare..." A voz de Shura era grossa, baixa e... Cheia de desejo. Fazia muito tempo que não saía com ninguém. Namorara um ou outro, até mesmo algumas garotas, mas... Fazia muito tempo. – "Isso não vai dar certo, Máscara, pare."

- "Não é para dar certo. Só quero te dar prazer e conseguir algum para mim. Não me diga que é virgem..." Voltou para o pescoço de Shura e viu como a pele dele arrepiava enquanto roçava os dentes no ombro e pescoço, passeava com a língua nos lábios dele e arfava de tesão nos ouvidos dele. – "Diga que não quer..." Esfregou-se mais um pouco tomou a boca do outro, devorando-a, num beijo intenso e forte.

No one else I want to please me

Não há mais ninguém que eu quero que me satisfaça

I don't know why you won't believe me

Eu não sei por que você não acredita em mim

I would never do you that wrong

Eu nunca te faria mal

Shura pensou em responder, mas sensações demais o impediram. A língua do parceiro de grupo era insidiosa e... Gostosa. Sugou-a num beijo francês pra lá de erótico e pornográfico, enquanto seus quadris se jogavam contra o corpo daquele homem. Estava perdido...

- "Quem cala consente." Máscara não ia querer ouvir mais nada mesmo. Mergulhou na boca do outro, se esfregando insanamente nele, estava gostando daquele corpo bem moldado e quente sob o seu. Afastou para longe o roupão do outro, abrindo-o e expondo aquele homem inteiro para seu deleite. – "Belo homem. Belo peito e..." Aproximou os lábios dos ouvidos do outro – "Bela ereção meu bem... Gosta de homens? Acho que nem precisa responder. Vou te dar um homem. Bem gostoso."

- "Vai catar cocos." Shura ofegava, embora estivesse gostando.

- "Que tal catar outra coisa?" Pegou a ereção de Shura numa das mãos e começou uma vigorosa massagem, vendo o espanhol arfar e se contorcer. – "Vira pra mim."

- "Como é que é?" MDM devia estar brincando. Se achava que ele, Shura, ia se entregar assim... – "Você não é tão convincente assim."

- "Ah, não?" Um sorriso maldoso, um olhar de quem estava adorando e rápido como foi possível engoliu o membro do outro, sugando, lambendo, arranhando de leve com os dentes.

A reação de Shura foi um quase salto para fora da cama, o corpo agora começando a reagir sem controle algum. Se antes já estava excitado, agora estava desesperado.

O italiano era bom naquilo. Fez o que quis com a virilidade alheia, desceu a língua para a entrada do outro, fez carícias, provocou com a língua, com os dedos, arranhou as nádegas firmes. Tudo que lhe deu vontade, divertindo-se com o fato de que, para quem estava reagindo tanto, Shura até que o deixava fazer tudo que quisesse. Cansou-se do joguinho e afastou-se do moreno, pegou uma camisinha no criado mudo, colocou-a e percebeu que o homem estendido na cama não ia resistir a mais nada mesmo.

What we've got

O que nós temos

Is hanging by a thread

Está por um fio

How did you

Como você

Get this inside your head

Pôs isso dentro de sua cabeça

Because of you

Por sua causa

I'm having second thoughts

Eu estou começando a reconsiderar

All the fear, all the doubt

Todo o medo, toda a dúvida

Can't you see?

Você não vê?

- "O que acha que vai..." Como se o jovem de olhos verdes não soubesse...

- "Hum, estou pensando. Vamos ver." Nem deu tempo do outro pensar, virou-o de lado na cama, de uma vez, passou um braço pelo meio das pernas dele, segurando-lhe a ereção enquanto aproveitava o movimento para facilitar seu acesso àquele canal tão convidativo. Ouviu uma reclamação com alguma dúvida no tom e não se fez de rogado.

- "Se já fez antes, sabe que é bom, se não fez, vai descobrir que é. Chega de conversa fiada.

- "Escuta aqui... E-eu..." Não concluiu a frase, soltou um gemido alto de dor com a penetração única e funda de que foi vítima. A manipulação em sua virilidade era perita, estava doido e ficou mais ainda quando começaram os toques ritmados em sua próstata.

Gemidos, ofegos, pedidos, reclamações.

Saía de tudo um pouco dos lábios do espanhol que se contorcia na cama, tomado de prazer com a perícia sexual do seu companheiro de quarto. Não havia escapatória.

O ritmo ficou forte, Shura se atirava para trás, querendo mais, bem mais fundo, agarrando um travesseiro, o lençol, perdendo o controle, xingando em espanhol.

- "Vamos, Shura, diga que não quer que eu meta desse jeito que eu prometo parar." MDM tirava troça do outro. Do jeito que estavam...

- "Foda-se!"

You're pushin me out

Você está me afastando

You're pushin me in

Você está me trazendo de volta

The position is clear

A situação é clara

From where I'm standing

Daqui onde eu estou

You're always talking bout Love

Você está sempre falando de amor

You're too demanding

Você é exigente demais

You've got your head in the clouds

Você tem a cabeça nas nuvens

Well happy landing

Bem, boa aterrissagem

You know you're pushin me out

Você sabe que está me afastando

- "Impossível, estou te comendo no momento, agora se quiser me devorar depois..." Um meio riso e mordeu o pescoço do outro, pressionando-o, enfiando-se nele, mais... Mais gostoso, um tanto mais... Sentiu o prazer do outro nos estertores do corpo forte em seus braços, sentiu o calor do orgasmo dele em suas mãos e continuou se movendo, ainda queria mais um pouco daquela sensação de quase gozo, de quase loucura.

Por fim, rendeu-se ao que seu corpo queria e agarrou firme o quadril de Shura, num grunhido de êxtase sexual que há muito queria ter. Ficou agarrado nele um pouco, aproveitando a sensação.

- "Vai me deixar dormir agora?" Shura perguntou com uma voz muito calma e controlada.

- "E você quer dormir? Temos a noite toda!"

- "Está pensando que sou seu vibrador particular por acaso?" Shura desencaixou-se do outro com alguma dificuldade e suspirou. – "Que vamos fazer quanto a isso?" Estava sério.

- "Isso o que, Shura?" MDM procurou um cigarro e se lembrou que prometera parar de fumar para não prejudicar sua voz.

- "Vamos transar sempre, vamos nos agarrar nos shows, vamos namorar, vamos ter sexo casual, o que diabos você quer?" Viu o italiano e soube que também queria um cigarro. – "Certo, vamos nos acabar por hoje e amanhã voltamos ao normal, que acha?"

What's this you been saying bout me

O que é isso que você está dizendo de mim?

About how you can't breathe without me

Sobre como você não pode respirar sem mim?

What book are you reading today

Que livro você está lendo hoje?

- "Do que está falando?"

Shura se levantou, foi até o telefone, pediu vinho, cigarros, alguma comida e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

- "Sabe, Máscara, eu sou muito resistente. Algumas pessoas diriam que só conseguem algo comigo insistindo muito."

- "Ah, sei, eu o forcei tanto que cedeu como uma virgem?"

- "Você é sempre um pé no saco?"

- "Prefere um pau no rabo?" MDM gargalhou ao ver o outro revirar os olhos e se levantou.

Confused, don't know what I'm doing

Confuso, não sei o que estou fazendo

Dreaming of a bed with me & you in

Sonhando com uma cama onde estejam eu e você

I should be walking away (yeah)

Eu devia estar indo embora (sim)

- "E posso saber onde vai?" Shura encarou-o.

- "Tomar banho com você, fiquei com calor."

- "Com a permissão de quem?"

- "Vou te forçar a aceitar." Um sorriso diabólico no rosto do italiano.

- "Sei..." Um sorriso enigmático no rosto do espanhol...

Parecia que teriam uma pequena guerra de vontades para administrar. A julgar pelo jeito como Shura fechou a porta após a entrada de MDM, a discussão ia durar...

Me and you?´

Eu e você?

We could have it all

Nós poderíamos ter tudo

Now our backs are up against the wall

Agora estamos contra a parede

It may be a little late for us

Pode ser um pouco tarde demais para nós

All the time you scream and shout

Todo o tempo você grita e brada

Don't you know?

Você não sabe?

You're pushing me out

Você está me afastando

* * *

Nota da autora: não me matem, o surto foi grande, estava maluca e tentei terminar esta fanfic umas trocentas vezes. A música e o vídeo da música Pushing me out do D-Side foram a inspiração inicial, mas só que eu pirei, parei, mudei, arrumei, desarrumei, enfim, saiu desse jeito. Espero que esteja ao menos interessante e, reviews se gostaram e se não gostaram também que ninguém é perfeito e agradeço se me ajudarem a aperfeiçoar meus textos. Thanks a lot e, obrigada Akane, amore, por sua paciência. Mukuroooooo e P-Shureeeteee: já podem me apedrejar. xD


End file.
